


Don't Say Yes (Run Away Now)

by whiffingbooks



Series: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au (Percy as Monica and Annabeth as Rachel) [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a run away bride, F/M, Grover (mentioned), POV Percy Jackson, Pining Percy, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano(mentioned) - Freeform, kind of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Percy didn’t believe in accidents.Of course there were accidents ( like the one time he blew up his school bus and the other time he made the fountain burst and the other time…. You get the drift). But he considered them the signs from the universe that he had shitty luck when he’s near water and arsenal. Percy believed that the universe was trying to tell something and accidents are the only way to get the message.So when the beautiful bride rushed into the coffee shop in the midst of the light drizzle, Percy convinced himself that it was the universe telling him that his life was going to take a great turn.





	Don't Say Yes (Run Away Now)




 

 

Percy didn’t believe in accidents.

Of course there were accidents ( like the one time he blew up his school bus and the other time he made the fountain burst and the other time…. You get the drift). But he considered them the signs from the universe that he had shitty luck when he’s near water and arsenal. Percy believed that the universe was trying to tell something and accidents are the only way to get the message.

So when the beautiful bride rushed into the coffee shop in the midst of the light drizzle, Percy convinced himself that it was the universe telling him that his life was going to take a great turn.

 

 *****************************************************************************************

“I don’t know man. I mean we were married for so many days and I thought that everything was going to be fine. But she had to go and get together with tha-tha-tha-that woman! I don’t wanna be single! I wanna be married again!” Leo cried out and it would have been a funny sight if not for the way he was blinking a lot and wringing his hands.

 

Percy sighed for probably the thousandth time that day and it was still 9 o’clock. Glancing around, he could not stop the nostalgic smile spreading across his face. Piper was sitting beside Leo and comforting him about his lifelong misfortunes. Hazel and Frank were seated side by side on the sofa on Leo’s right. Hazel was looking concerned whereas Frank was busy inhaling the molten Chocó lava cake and cappuccino. Nico was smirking at Leo (no wonder since he was the first person who had even suggested that Leo had a gay wife). Grover was currently absent since he had to leave for the Forest Conservation convention early in the morning.  _He would be back in an hour_ , Percy mused.

Percy’s friends were an odd bunch. His best friend was Grover with whom he had basically grown up (knowing each other since twelve was the best foundation of friendship). Grover was a nature enthusiast- at the age of only twenty-three, he was a regular presence at the conventions and rallies and his job as a spokesperson was really beneficial for his troubled self. Sometimes travelling to the far way places became problematic, what with his paralyzed legs and severe case of asthma. Percy generally either took him or Nico (who threw tantrums and engaged in long debates about how everyone was going to die eventually). Percy loved Grover with all his heart and could even jump from the top of Empire State Building to prove it to him.

Next came Nico. They both met at high school when Percy was a senior and Nico was a junior. Nico was a walking talking ball of cuteness covered in layers of black clothing and a tragic history. On top of that, he had a crush on Percy in the early years which made him completely unapproachable. But Percy was nothing else if not determined and after almost a year they struck up a friendship that very few people understood. Nico even lost his crush and got together with Will Solace AKA Dr. McDreamy.

Hazel and Frank were introduced to him in weird circumstances. Percy started attending New York University and on the moving-in day he found out the life-like panda, Frank. He was crying like he was going to die and this made Percy wary and uncomfortable. It was soon he realized that Frank was a crier- not in a bad sense, but in a ‘it’s so frustrating so I’m gonna let go of my feelings in the form of water droplets’ sense. Hazel was Nico’s sister and Percy and Frank met her during Christmas when all of them had decided to spend Christmas together. Hazel was everything Nico was not- at least not externally. She was shy, sweet and not at all obsessed with black. Percy was a spectator to the evolution of Frank and Hazel’s relationship. They were the cutest, shyest and most adorable couple he had ever seen.

Meeting Leo and Piper was probably the most awkward thing in the world. At that time (and still now) Percy was staying at an apartment 495 Grove Street when one day he heard a loud crash come from the hallway. He had rushed out to check whether someone got hurt and stumbled over the funniest scene. A short almost midget-like guy with wild curls was lying under an overturned ottoman whereas a dark-skinned choppy haired beautiful girl was throwing chips at his face. Percy got confused and asked why they were wasting good quality chips. Both of them had jumped and looked at him weirdly. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Later he came to know Leo’s wife (now ex wife Reyna) and understood the consequence of not properly paying attention to sex education class (apparently Leo and Reyna had married under the misconception that Reyna was pregnant but later found out that Reyna was dealing with a lot of stress).

Now after so many years, they all convened under the roof of the café Aroma every morning as a daily routine. The café was not huge; it was an average sized café with small couches and various chairs and coffee tables. The coffee was delicious and the cookies were to die for. Those were primarily the reasons why they decided to meet up in a café rather than a bar.

“Earth to the mentally deranged!”

Percy blinked. He saw all his friends staring at him with different facial expressions. Nico was still smirking. Hazel was looking concerned. Frank was wide eyed (with a mouth full of cake). Piper was rolling her eyes while Leo looked a little put out over not getting his undivided attention.

Rolling his eyes Percy said, “And what are you going to do exactly? Reyna’s getting married to Gwen whether you like it or not. You have to move on man.”

Leo sniffed “It’s not exactly my fault. I want to be with someone again! It’s hard being single. Especially for someone as delicious and gorgeous as me.”

Ignoring his last statement (and Piper’s eye roll), Percy continued “What are you going to do then? Sit around and wait for some girl in a wedding dress to walk in through these doors?”

Before he even had the time to hear Leo’s defense, he heard a collective roar of surprise. Turning around on his chair, he saw a woman dressed all in white standing at the counter and wildly motioning something using her hands to the bewildered worker. She turned towards her right with a huff of frustration and Percy almost died right there.

In his entire life, he had dated quite a few women. But the one girl to whom he never had the chance and the guts to profess his affection for was none other than his classmate in high school. Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth Chase was everything he was not. She was smart, talented and gorgeous. With her blonde flowing curls and expressive grey eyes, she looked as if she had stepped out of a fairytale. On top of that she was scary. Girls like her were usually intimidating but Annabeth Chase had the power to make you feel as if you were nothing. They never were friends but she was kind to him and often acted as his tutor(damn dyslexia). The only thing he had hated was the fact she was dating Luke Castellan. He was a jerk and often was the cause for Annabeth’s tears.   He was handsome as hell and would have been the classic knight-in-shining-armor if not for his shitty personality.

But that was the case of the past. He had bid goodbye to the Annabeth chapter in his life and had suppressed his feelings for the peerless woman. He had imagined the chances of crossing Annabeth Chase’s path were slim to none. The idea that this woman would be standing in front of him dressed in a slightly damped but beautiful and flowing lace covered wedding gown with a veil on her head was almost nonexistent and nothing but a teenage fantasy.

He stood up in a trance and missed Leo’s wish of “a million dollars”, Nico’s surprise remark  _“Is that…._ ” Piper’s curious gaze and Hazel and Frank’s concerned looks exchange(both of them spent ninety percent of their time looking concerned). He started walking towards the still panicking Annabeth and stopped just a foot away from her.

“Annabeth?” Percy said softly and if not for his mind still processing what was happening, he would have cringed at the tone of his voice.

The woman in white stiffened upon hearing her name. She slowly turned around and faced him. Thank god that Percy was already speechless otherwise he would have made a fool out of himself. Up close Annabeth looked ethereal. Her blonde ringlets were trying to escape from the messy bun. She had almost no makeup on but he could see the tracks of eyeliner left by her tears. She looked even more beautiful than he had last seen her and that was almost impossible. Annabeth was staring at him with a weird combination of expressions- anger, confusion, longing and joy. Why there was longing he didn’t know.

“Percy? Percy Jackson?” Her voice was a little different now. A little deeper but nonetheless like an angel’s.

They continued to stare at each other. Both of them awestruck at the coincidence. After probably an hour (or more likely five seconds) he watched as Annabeth took a deep breath and composed herself.

She’s probably trying to figure out how the high school loser was present at a time when she needs him the least, Percy mused.

That was the last thought though because right then Annabeth jumped and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck. His body felt numb but the places coming in contact with Annabeth started to burn. Uncomprehendingly he put his arms around her and pulled her closer in a hug. She smelled beautiful. There was the strong scent of lemons combined with strawberries and he had to compose his breathing before he could probably suffer from a heart attack. Have I died and gone to heaven, thought Percy. It certainly felt like it. Too good to be true.

Time seemed to pause and the only thing that mattered to him was that Annabeth was here and she was hugging him. Before he was ready to let go of her, Annabeth pulled back and he had to clench his fists to stop himself from doing anything stupid like kiss her in the middle of the café where almost everyone was present.

Everyone was present.

As discreetly as possible, he glanced towards his friends. Nico was full on grinning (of course he knew about his crush). Piper and Leo looked gob smacked. Hazel and Frank looked confused(at least a relief from those concerned looks). He tried to give an easy smile but what came out was probably a constipated one.

“So……” Annabeth started speaking and Percy looked at her. He was just opening his mouth when she beat him to it.

“I need your help. I ran away from my wedding in Connecticut and have been travelling for more than four hours in this goddamned dress and these fucked up heels. I have not informed anybody and I lost my phone just before I reached New York. I’m lost and the only person who I know in New York is you. I don’t want to cause you any trouble but can you please help this woman who ran away from her wedding and is now penniless and completely alone?” Annabeth stated firmly and if not for the way she slightly ducked her reddened face, Percy would have thought of this whole thing as a prank.

Percy didn’t believe in accidents. He certainly didn’t believe that running into the woman he had liked (and still does) again after five years was an accident.

He might have had a different future if he turned her away or called the cops on her. But above everything else, Percy believed in fate. So when he smiled and said “Anything for you Chase” and she smiled at him so tenderly that he almost spontaneously combusted. He might be wrong and everything could go up in flames but at that moment standing in front of Annabeth he could not help but believe that perhaps everything had started falling in their places.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first work. Here at least. Anyway I am technologically challenged and very much need your help in tumblr. Here also.  
> So enjoy!  
> (BTW constructive criticism is appreciated).


End file.
